1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic vision-therapy apparatus, more particularly to an electronic vision-therapy apparatus that is configured to generate a light filtering pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vision-therapy apparatus is designed for assisting a patient with reduced vision (e.g., myopia), by training the patient's extraocular eye muscles to contract normally. As disclosed in Taiwanese Utility Model Patent No. 359171, a conventional vision-therapy apparatus includes an eyeglass frame, and a light filtering board that is mounted on the eyeglass frame. The light filtering board is formed with a light filtering pattern that includes two central orifices each being disposed to correspond in position with one of the two eye pupils of the patient, and two radial orifice sets each being distributed in radial outward directions with respect to a respective one of the central orifices. When using the vision-therapy apparatus, the eye pupils of the patient receive specifically filtered light, and the patient's extraocular eye muscles can be trained accordingly.
Nonetheless, the light filtering pattern must be tailored for each patient with a distinct condition of vision (e.g., myopia with a particular degree). For example, a diameter of each of the two central orifices must be set according to the distinct condition of a respective one of the eyes of the patient. As such, a large number of individual light filtering boards must be manufactured, and a corresponding one of the light filtering boards must be mounted on the eyeglass frame each time a different patient is to use the vision-therapy apparatus. Furthermore, since each of the central orifices must correspond in position with a respective one of the eye pupils, the eyeglass frame is required to be operable to adjust a distance between the central orifices for accommodating various spacings between pupils of different patients.